


我懾於其無火之烈

by chuworld



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuworld/pseuds/chuworld
Summary: 2.4的小故事，阿周那的石頭記。印度異聞帶宛如紅樓煙硝一夢。〈七次環繞著世界跳舞〉延伸，也許是這系列的最後一篇了。有施授和黑與授的共生描寫，涉及幕間二和原典神話考察。會出現異聞帶的迦爾納，屬於他們之間的未了愛情。原典中太陽神將自己的身體一分為二，一半照耀大地，一半分為迦爾納。除了故事，文末也會放上我個人對2.4的詮釋解讀。我很雷，請慎入，歡迎感想交流！
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 4





	我懾於其無火之烈

#1

祂摘取，一滴明亮血珠的花瓣向花心滲透，裸裎以白，自火焰邊緣燃燒起，連葉帶莖猛然朝祂撲來，掌管花的弱小神祇已被祂完全吸收，血流滿掌，飽滿的花瓣飛天飄散，明媚鮮妍能幾時，一朝漂泊無尋覓，無邊無際的，祂墜入在滿天落花的梵火中，每一片花瓣都是因果，每一片花瓣都是輪迴，所有花瓣從柳條枝頭綻放至凋零，是祂再也不能理解的斑駁之夢。

徘徊風的呼嘯，一去不復返的故土，唯有韃伐重編，祂逐一吞噬印度眾神，神明在凋零之前急著把自己的故事說完，無用的感情是溢於言表的。阿周那充耳不聞，眾神的擾攘，也不過是一塊頑石。

脫卸一切人世包袱，斬斷罪惡宿業，肉體縱然渴求貪歡，解脫之苦，「祂」如是過去身為英雄的「他」渴望的完美孤獨具現，超越，唯有超越，遠遠不能──介於人與神之間的渾沌，終陷在並蒂蓮的淖泥中，並已結蓬。

記不起的流年，天授的英雄不過是鬚髮皆白的遊子，風來無聲，他便閃身躍入，祂在細石鑿碎間慢慢浮現，萬千宇宙收束，一切是又黑又冷，亙古不變。

#2

婆羅門的僧人們集聚廣場，祈求最強大的濕婆賦予毀滅的天罰，怒斥詛咒般度第三王子的阿周那違反正法，英雄失格，但不知是人墮為神，他自馬祭歸來的那一天，竟殺死堅戰和怖軍，手刃親族篡位成王。

也包括扼殺了阿周那曾在夜戰追擊的馬嘶，互相丟擲梵顱法寶，馬嘶有別於阿周那無法回收的法寶攻擊至上公主腹中的胎兒，阿周那最摯愛而在戰場慘死的兒子激昂和至上，他們所結合生下的正統般度王族的唯一血脈。奎師那出手拯救了並設計馬嘶交出摩尼寶珠，再詛咒馬嘶三千年的永生刑。阿周那親手斷絕了其命，一命還一命，不再罪惡的虧欠馬嘶。

人民陷入莫大的恐慌，受眾神寵愛的完美的英雄阿周那為何心生叛變？正法主神毗濕奴的化身，以他的謀略一手導向俱盧大戰的般度族勝利結果的奎師那竟沒能阻止弒親悲劇，不符正法反之離奇消影無蹤，莫非真是持國王之妻的甘陀利的詛咒成真？然而黑天統治的雅度族仍在亂世裡與其他部族爭鬥不休。

世上不需要其他的王。阿周那坐在王座，他從髮膚衰老到一夕恢復年輕的絕美容顏，日夜不停嚴厲不休治理王國，興盛前所未有的繁榮輝煌，叛變就如同掀起另外一場征戰的序章，從過去主張和平反戰，發動侵略了世界各地反抗他的國家，包括殲滅了曾對自己有恩的木柱王王國，擴展持國流血無盡的領土。

只要有神的存在，人類的力量將不足以抗衡，改變世界，唯有人戰勝神扭轉乾坤，歷經俱盧大戰後的人世，逐漸在阿周那的帶領之下走向未知名的歷史。

拒絕了皇室豪奢的菜餚，驅逐從堅戰王一併接手的妻妾成群的後宮，整整七天七夜，無人得知，將邪惡完全糾正，為了達成目的所必要的東西，為此所需的力量，近在咫尺。

他已吞噬了第一個宛如三主神地位的神性奎師那，如同掌握了毗濕奴的力量，他絕食，滴水不沾。再無飲食需求，飽食撐肚得難以下嚥，卻又飢腸轆轆的虛軟無力。

黑又名奎師那如影隨形，從懵懂童年形成便依附在阿周那耳邊的夢魘，比誰都清醒的如是說：「阿周那，你吞噬得遠遠不夠，這點力量還不行，不如說是我在飢餓，你能滿足我的慾望嗎？」

阿周那向來對黑無話可說，懼怕黑的存在，黑反倒像是一個索求聆聽者的孩子。

事實上，何嘗不是呢？

也許是太過孤獨，也許是太長時間壓抑自我的心聲的裂變。

黑的存在，是未能從幽冥的死亡中回過神來，音容笑貌乃是發了瘋的陌生又熟悉。

阿周那雙眼佈滿血絲，渾渾噩噩，七天七夜未曾闔上眼皮，無法進入睡眠，也失去了生物應有的排泄需求，超脫了枯燥乏味的吃喝拉撒睡，也捨棄性慾，生命最無趣卻又最珍貴的進程，生老病死循環，他咬唇忍耐著，無法回答。

如磐石靜坐的阿周那一聽見黑的尖酸刻薄，不斷堅忍修行的他終於發現一個事實，自己對神性與人的結合產生排斥反應，原來作為人類的本能正在抵抗神性的欲來，他羞慚、憤怒無力地掙扎翻滾從王座倒下發出一聲微弱的悲鳴，他兩眼翻白，嘔吐胃酸，脖子的血管爆起，像是毒癮發作抽蓄，黑冷眼旁觀，始終在嘲笑著阿周那的軟弱無能。

阿周那猛抬頭，便看見與他一模一樣黑的清澈倒影，幻覺正映出他現在卑劣醜惡的姿態，尖銳的指甲劃破肌膚，憤爪向生，如是盯上獵物的猛獸趴伏在地，蓄勢待發，看進自己星芒萬千的瞳孔。

他雪白的皇袍割裂出一節脊尾，粉碎繁華錦繡的衣飾，幾乎全身赤裸，黑珍珠柔和光澤的人類肉身，正處在求生不得，求死不能的渾沌失控，超越，唯有超越──在月色下何其蒼白，產生鮮紅的異變，汗液和水珠滴落而下，黑髮捲曲垂落在額頭和耳側。獠牙寒光閃爍。臉龐被高熱蒸騰。長出一半的犄角熠熠生輝。

黑最溫柔猙獰的呢喃，貼著耳際，娓娓道來。那是一種無法呼吸卻又沈溺其中的病態的吸引。阿周那排斥著恐懼又嫌惡。

「沒錯，就是如此。單純吞噬神性還不夠，這才是你真正想要的，必須不計一切代價得到的東西，你無法回頭了。」

「吞噬！掠奪！你已是統一人世天下無雙的王者，再把天上的眾神擊潰成就你我的榮光！」黑的詠嘆高呼，這些話似是而非的荒唐。那些在心中蟄伏的理想與誓言，快要被時間沖刷之前，黑像是催化劑般撕扯阿周那的矛盾思想叫他把所有必須棄擲的無用事物翻箱倒櫃地吐出來。

「把你的痛苦留給我。把你的醜惡留給我。把你的罪惡留給我。你將真正的完美無上。」黑的誘導，光影對立，兩個人格開始在體內互相吞噬對抗，阿周那恨不得黑徹底消失卻又無比依賴共存，他倒臥在地上掙扎，無自覺奮力擺動脊尾甩地，望向自己漸漸失去明亮的眼瞳，感到內心深處有什麼東西被撼動了，負面的情緒感受和生理負擔漸漸消逝，被黑貪婪地徹底吃乾抹盡了，只留下完美的自我改造革新，舒展筋骨般的心曠神怡，不能理解黑為何要這樣做。

「如果你做不到承受，我將取代你，即便你從小就憎惡我的存在，光與影是不可分離的。」黑掩著殘酷笑意而來，威脅著阿周那。黑對他人毫無憐憫之心，不屑一顧。阿周那咬牙切齒，羞愧不已。簡直是一種無法辯駁的控訴，與黑的反覆詰問向來是一場無始無終，單方面的。

「無須自責，無須悲嘆，一切都是我在煽動你，如同你射下迦爾納的頭顱，那是你唯一絕對不能遺忘的悔恨。」

黑放聲大笑，響徹了空無一人的皇宮，遍地血跡，夜幕中零落幾點星光，雲層厚重不安地浮移著。

這個黑夜注定不會平靜，黑可以預期，未來阿周那將昇華神，永世不滅。

「黑（奎師那），你錯了，迦爾納是我的宿敵。」阿周那眉目緊鎖，目光絕望空茫，第一次真正意義上，阿周那出聲回應了黑一直以來的自言自語般的孤獨詰問。

「是我恨之入骨的存在。」

「我不應該把一切都當作是你的責任。」

──射出那合掌箭的人，是我。

捏住那支箭，搭起那支箭，放出那支箭的人，是阿周那我本人。

那麼多年，為你所相關的事物，展開無止盡的追尋，無止盡的捕捉真善美，變本加厲厭惡邪惡包括要抹滅己身的存在，我憑什麼活下來，你的死亡將使我永遠錯身昔日，無力脫困，而疲憊至極。

是我永遠的遺憾。

我只不過一昧索求，貪婪到自己將之忘卻。

「黑（奎師那）是我要棄擲的邪惡……我也早已無資格承接阿周那的英雄之名，我才能真正昇華完全而完美的神，轉動創世與滅亡的宇迦輪迴，一個幸福的完美世界。」

阿周那揚起凜冽剛毅的神情，不再迷惘，不再自欺欺人，他爬起來，決絕且毫不猶豫地抓起一把鑲著寶石的短劍刺向自己的胸口，極其殘忍地剖開向死而生。這……這怎麼可能──黑與阿周那的意識幾乎潰散，戛然而止，他們是一團流血的心臟，手指慢慢相接一起，擺脫人性的殘缺，阿周那的面容依舊高潔不可侵犯，揭開謊言的真相是，黑從來只是袖手旁觀阿周那的決定並且默默守護他，肉身裂隙，卻無痕跡，被一股巨大鮮明無畏的神性覆蓋。

是的，如此荒謬、可笑，千真萬確，最終，是死亡使他們永遠和解了。

#3

神明呼兒喚女，餵以祂的血，餵以祂的肉，昂行向前翻騰餵以神魂顛覆的永恆之美。

盛放的百花在風中搖曳啊。

當虛空的輪迴概念一旦化為真實的眼前景象，千古劫難，猶在時間灰飛煙滅。磨噬蒼古欲裂的石。欲潔何曾潔。一塊平凡無奇的石。

黑洞般的擴散胸膛，發出最淒冷的幽鳴。祂奪取濕婆的神性，承受濕婆的烈火焚燒，第一次，祂被燃燒成灰燼。從此，將在烈火中沉思。

狼煙由濃而淡，泯滅一片死寂，眾神潰敗如祂掌間，厭惡華奢且無意義的供養，鼎沸的無數廟宇，被祂親手焚毀，捨棄英雄的光輝，風欺霜折，從邪惡中誕生的最後之神，要集聚人間的信仰，花瓣的縫隙有其灼目的光亮，只成就壯麗的廟宇殘骸。

我（阿周那）不再是最初。僅僅作為最後的漆黑之神開啟了明晰的時代。神的生命與天地的生命融合一體，縱然神已遺忘了守護故土的要因，只剩下祂決心要斷絕一切邪惡的使命肩負。落下的迴劍，避無可避，唯有真正良善之人與無邪的孩童才能倖免，縮小，平穩，延續一個真善美世界的發展，卻注定被抑制力剪去，一把辛酸淚，誰解其中味……

黑光的眼眸，承載著度化永恆的重量，篤信輪迴。

煙之外，神創造聖獸徘徊大地，予以人間的祝福。

極簡的白色維摩那，來自遠方高空的萬神殿，孤獨的，神屹立在星幕中閃耀鮮明。偶爾萬物抬頭就能看見神的巡禮大地。神傾心守護的，愛而無情的，持續輪轉著宇迦輪迴，一世世的擺渡去，人們漸漸遺忘了英雄阿周那的存在，猶記漆黑的最後之神，那個誰都不知道的神的真名。人們單純的敬仰神，無人知曉神的故事，神不曾向子民傾訴，實現永恆的孤獨。

極目萬里，看不見輪迴的盡頭。斜陽一路灑來，一股靈氣自祂的頭上高高升起，神不應該擁有渴望，但這是成為完全之神的必要之物，祂將手伸向那空無的天空，本應要無視放置不理，讓明媚的陽光繼續留存世上，卻自行挑戰前來，祂掠奪了最後的太陽神蘇利耶的神性。

奪走太陽，世界的光芒瞬間熄滅，陷落在一片永夜。

如果是黃昏。回眸。如果是千年前的黃昏。

念不生，萬念俱寂。

紅光和藍光交錯映亮那個人的慈善面容，浮晃，一閃一滅，幾乎是純淨弱小且無意識的神魂。

祂未來得及從真善美的傾倒中回過神來，彷彿看見了那個面目冷清，唇角眉梢皆是塵外之物的人無聲佇足，對祂抹開一個微笑。

太陽神將自己的身體一分為二，一半照耀大地，一半分為迦爾納。

「蘇利耶太陽神之子，你終於出現了嗎？」祂面色驚訝，悲慟又憤怒，知覺潛游在肺腑之間，激起了眾神囚禁在體內的喧嘩震盪，感受到胸腔中的劇烈拉扯，像是質問一場荒蕪，使人為之遺忘，妄言以對，想當年背水一戰，卻是跨越生死，時空，命運來回追逐的永生永世糾纏。

「我不要你的神性，我會把你從蘇利耶的神性徹底切除割離出去。」

迦爾納是存在於祂無法消滅的邪惡，迦爾納的光輝火苗，一度短暫照耀復甦名為「阿周那」的魂之燈火，屬於阿周那厭棄的半身的黑理所當然清醒了，一生嗤笑冷眼旁觀，無能為力，只為了阿周那自欺欺人的藉口而生存的黑，第一次採取行動──

屬於迦爾納純粹的意識沒有回應，安靜的，彷彿瞿然傾聽，一團明亮和柔的火焰在永夜裡擁抱了祂，祂現在可以承受住濕婆的業火，胸口是未融的冰寒，第一次感到如此溫暖，又是那樣的切膚澈骨的疼痛。

「迦爾納！」神飛身而起，向遠方的太陽追逐而去，一簇微弱幼小的火苗，尋求一個答案。

「我要戰勝你，現在眾神不在，無人再阻擾，只存在你與我之間，再和我一次，最後一次，光明正大的，我們要分出真正的勝負──」祂潸然淚下。橫渡千萬年的執念，發出一聲最撕心裂肺的悲吼，統合印度眾神的神魂幾乎一度碎裂。世界瀕臨毀滅。

溫暖的明焰沒有回答，無形且無聲擁抱著祂。直至火苗熄滅為止。弱小到神都不必出手的回歸圓寂，泯入大化中。絮語著宇宙千古的蒼茫。

情多於慾，情深如此。

至死不渝。

神經受的一切痛苦的絕望，將在這一刻，被迦爾納深深的愛所貫穿，結合，美麗的不朽。宇迦輪迴即使不斷地輪轉，時間早已停止在迦爾納逝去的那一刻。

黑的意識再度絕滅前，趁著神一瞬間的眷戀失神的破綻，抓住了迦爾納最後殘存的碎片，黑勉強守住的，是阿周那對於迦爾納的執念，是阿周那作為人類的燈火（人格），守護著阿周那的英雄光輝（人格），黑和迦爾納的神性一同被銷融在漆黑的最後之神的內心的幽冥至深，陷入千萬年的漫長的沉睡。相信著未來。

一道曙光在永夜中升起。

清澈的藍眼底烈焰盛放。

是的，我在這裡。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 「在我體內的貪欲之黑，才是我的……」  
> 迦爾納說法則是黑凌駕成為神周那的主體。  
> 感覺這句話太多腦補空間，神周那必定抹去阿周那的人格包括黑的存在，成為完美的神，直到迦爾納喚醒阿周那的人格後，神周那表示黑的存在讓祂無法真正完美，或許是黑一直守護著殘存的人性燈火嗎？他不忍看神周那痛苦了，因此有了故事構想，感謝觀看。
> 
> 神周那台詞：  
> 我只不過一昧索求，貪婪到自己都忘卻。  
> 對，正如你所說，促使我吞噬諸神，變得不容納些許邪惡。  
> 在我體內的貪欲之黑，才是我的……  
> 我理解敗因了，我的泯滅之刃無法觸及自己的內心。  
> 就算再怎麼讓宇迦輪轉，我心中對你端懷的這份名為執著的邪惡都不會消逝。  
> 正是擁有這份執著的我，才不能真正成為完美的神。  
> 引導民眾走向正確世界，在邪惡中出現的最後之神中。  
> 還存在無法消去的邪惡。


End file.
